Los destellos del cristal
by Akatsaki
Summary: Sakura porta un cristal muy poderoso y misterioso, lo malo es que hay muchas personas detrás de él; entre ellas Sasuke Uchiha, que no sólo busca su poder, sino también más cosas de la pelirosa. Mucho misterio y mucho drama envuelven a nuestra pelirosa.
1. Reencuentro inesperado

**Capítulo I: Reencuentro inesperado.**

Me siento demasiado débil, casi moribunda; acabó de asesinar a Deidara, otro de los miembros oficiales de Akatsuki, al menos él no dará más lata a las naciones ninja. Sonrío de medio lado; me enorgullezco de mí misma; ayude a matar al maestro y he matado al alumno. Puedo sentir como se transforma mi sonrisa orgullosa por una inevitablemente irónica, ¿quién podría decir que yo soy Sakura Haruno, la antigua llorona de Konoha? Me alegra que eso ya haya acabado.

Una gran punzada de dolor me da en mi nuca, eso es una mala señal, llevo mis ojos a mi pecho, y veo mi cristal ▬que llevó colgado a mi cuello desde la edad de catorce años▬; aún se encuentra de color rosa, menos mal, no quiero que se torne de color...

¡Percibo chakras cerca! Muy cerca de mí, de la nada aparecen ante mí tres vándalos de la misma organización Akatsuki, pero de un rango inferior, pero aunque sean mucho más débiles que un Akatsuki oficial, ya no me queda suficiente chakra ▬casi no tengo nada▬, como para seguir peleando, necesito descansar.

Uno corre hacía mí sin previo aviso y me da un puñetazo en la cara, me caigo de espaldas por la fuerza del golpe, otro de ellos me levanta del suelo; jalándome de mi ahora largo cabello ▬en forma de flash se me vino a la mente lo que sufrí en los exámenes de Chunin, cuando el equipo 7 estaba unido, parpadeé para borrar ese recuerdo y no distraerme, pero de nada me funciono▬, me dio un puñetazo en el estomago, la potencia del golpe fue tal que salí volando, hasta que choque con el tronco de un enorme árbol, se me salió todo el aire ▬un golpe en la espalda te sofoca, y yo acabo de recibir uno muy fuerte, hubiera preferido mil veces que me dieran una patada en la espalda, en vez de que el tronco del árbol hiciera su eficiente trabajo▬. Sí yo hubiera sido una persona normal me habría fracturado la columna muy fácilmente y ya no habría tenido cura esa parte ósea. Ahora puedo agradecer el traumático entrenamiento que me dio mi maestra Tsunade Senju.

Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente. Me recargó bien en el tronco del árbol, mi cabeza queda caída hacía el frente; como si eso me fuera a salvar del siguiente golpe.

Comienzo a juntar el poco chakra que me queda, lo siento fluir por todo mi cuerpo; necesito la ayuda de mi cristal ahora mismo, sé que no debo de usarlo en estas condiciones, además de que me siento desfallecer, estoy segura que en cualquier momento voy a perder el conocimiento, pero tengo que tratar de hacer algo, no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar, no puedo permitirme morir en manos de unos buenos para nada.

Él último hombre, que distingo como el líder; llega hasta mí, me toma de mi mentón fuertemente y con brusquedad, me hace mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

▬**Que hermosa mujer ▬**me alagó, recortándome con la mirada de arriba abajo, sin perder detalle alguno de mi cuerpo y cara, eso me produjo un gran asco al instante**▬. Veo que tú eres la muy reconocida Haruno Sakura, tú cristal tan famoso y codiciado te delata preciosa, además de que muy pocas personas tienen el cabello rosa ▬**fruncí el ceño, eso ya lo sé de sobra. ¿Quién más carga un cristal consigo? ¿Y cuántas personas hay con el cabello rosa?**▬. Si te llevo viva, y con tú cristal ante mi líder; él agradecidamente me ascenderá, seguro ▬**terminó de decirme su plan, para después mirarme lujuriosamente**▬. Pero antes… hay que divertirnos ▬**me dijo con la voz ronca, me tomó fuertemente por los hombros, me estampó más contra el árbol, me levantó un poco del suelo ▬puesto que es mucho más alto que yo▬, comienza a besar mi cuello con lujuria una vez que estuvo en una mejor posición, trato de quitármelo de encima; esto no hace más que producirme más asco del que ya tenía antes ▬también tengo miedo, lo admito, hasta la mujer más fuerte le tiene miedo a una violación segura▬. No puedo zafarme de su agarre, ni mucho menos alejarlo de mí, estoy demasiado débil y el chakra que junte anteriormente hizo un choque frenético que me dejo mucho más débil, pero estoy segura que ese choque me va a traer más consecuencias de la que ya me trajo.

¡Sai; por favor ayúdame! Grité en mi interior, cierro los ojos fuertemente, esperando lo peor.

De la nada un kunai salió en nuestra dirección; le dio de lleno en su hombro derecho, se separó de mí abruptamente y caí al suelo fuerte y brutalmente; apenas pude meter las manos detrás de mi espalda para que el impacto no me hiciera tanto daño, por otro lado, mis piernas no reaccionaron a tiempo.

▬**Sigues siendo toda una molestia, Sakura ▬**me dolieron esa palabras hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, siento como si cientos de kunais me atravesaran el corazón cruelmente, pero está bien, antes hubieran sido miles en vez de cientos, al menos ya es algo.

Yo pensé que ya no me afectaban en lo más mínimo esas palabras, pero al parecer me duele mucho oír su voz y más cuando solo la escuchó para recibir insultos de su parte, de la persona que ame tanto alguna vez, sigo siendo patética y débil en este ámbito, que pena siento por mí misma. ¿Será que aún? No, no puedo ni quiero… Sasuke Uchiha… para mí ya está muerto, no voy a permitirme caer en el pasado, ya no soy esa niña llorona que fui en un tiempo atrás.

Tengo que luchar contra estos sentimientos, no debo, no puedo, no quiero ser de nuevo una llorona; ya no lo seré más, nunca más seré una llorona, de eso me encargo yo; aunque tenga que tomar medidas drásticas… tales como, renunciar a mis sentimientos, total, qué más da si renuncio a ellos, si dentro de poco me van a quitar lo más preciado para mí, además de ya haber perdido personas y cosas preciadas para mí, precisamente una de esas personas se encuentra ahora mismo cerca de mí. Levantó la vista lentamente, y lo veo, está en frente de mí, dándome la espalda ▬su ancha, fuerte y varonil espalda. De un momento a otro se precipitó a golpear a mis agresores.

Me levantó con dificultad y como puedo del suelo, apoyándome dificultosamente en el árbol. No lo pierdo ni un momento de vista, no puedo confiar en él, caminó muy lentamente a mi lado derecho, paro de improvisto mi andar, cierro mis ojos con pesar; los abro en menos de tres segundos para no perder el tiempo.

Sasuke ha terminado su trabajo con ellos, volteó lentamente hacia mí, me escanea con su pesada e intimidante mirada oscura, después me mira a los ojos fríamente, como siempre lo ha hecho.

▬**Sin duda; no has cambiado nada Sakura ▬**se burló de mí en tonó frío, pero eso tampoco es nuevo ni mucho menos me impresiona.

▬**Lo mismo digo Uchiha ▬**le comenté molesta por su burla.

Alzó una ceja con duda y un toque de curiosidad; eso sí que es nuevo, supongo y al parecer se le hizo raro que lo llamara por su apellido y no por el típico "Sasuke-kun" con el que solía llamarlo, ¿qué esperaba?

Un malestar inunda mi cuerpo y mente; lo recorre con frenesí, para después convertirse en un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y cabeza, pero esta vez no fueron palabras o acciones las que provocan tal dolor.

Se me escapa el aire rápidamente; me desespero por eso, me tiró de rodillas al suelo en un auto reflejo, empiezo a hiperventilar involuntariamente, tomó en mi mano izquierda mi cristal y lo apretó entre mi mano fuertemente.

▬ **¡Aaahhh! ▬**me quejó de dolor, observó mi cristal detenidamente; esta cambiado a color negro lentamente**▬. ¡Maldición! ▬**me quejó una vez más en un grito horrible.

Sasuke me mira extraño, pero todavía con algo de frialdad en la mirada; es lo que más puedo esperar de él.

Siento mis ojos extremadamente pesados, no resisto más, inevitablemente caigo hacía al frente, para después perder el conocimiento de todo a mi alrededor…

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo a todas mis bellas lectoras, ¿cómo estás? Espero que muy bien.**_

_**Por mi parte estoy que reboso de felicidad porque mi amada consola de Xbox está viva; sinceramente eso me tiene demasiado feliz (amo los videojuegos), tengo más de mil juegos en mi laptop, pero, sinceramente la consola es muchísimo mejor. nwn**_

_**Pues como dije antes; aquí esta otro Fanfic, ojalá que les guste (sé que el capítulo está muy corto; pero bueno, tómenlo como un tipo de prologo, no como un capítulo).**_

_**¿Qué les parece esta historia?**_

_**Se aceptan comentarios. xD Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que utilizan su valioso tiempo para pasarse por aquí, igualmente muchísimas gracias a las que comentan y dejan alertas; son unas hermosuras.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_


	2. Curiosidad insana

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, ojalá se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo de este Fic, no aseguro traer rápido el tercero (el capítulo tres está escrito en mi celular y está descompuesto), por tanto; les pido paciencia por favor.**_

_**Creo que me pase un poco con este capítulo. n_nU Ustedes opinen.**_

_**Se aceptan y gradecen comentarios y alertas.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo II: Curiosidad insana**

Observó como Sakura cae desmallada al suelo, se quedo apretando fuertemente con su mano izquierda un cristal de color antes rosa y ahora negro, se encuentra alrededor de su cuello, a la altura de su pecho; que ha crecido consideradamente.

Camino lentamente hasta ella, me arrodilló para quedar más o menos asu altura, la pongo boca arriba, dejando su lastimada espalda en el suelo rocoso.

La observó detenidamente… hmp, que bueno que llegué a tiempo, habría sido una lástima que el primer hombre que la tocará de forma más intima fuera ese débil bastardo.

Llevó mi mano derecha a su mejilla suave, le acarició unos mínimos segundos, posó mi dedo corazón e índice en sus suaves y carnosos labios, mis dedos descienden por su apetecible cuello, sus senos proporcionados y terminan su recorrido a la altura de su ombligo.

Paso y enredo mi mano derecha en su delineada cintura y mi mano izquierda por la parte trasera de sus rodillas, la tomó entre mis brazos con cuidado, no pesa nada, la siento demasiado frágil; como si al más mínimo movimiento brusco se fuera a quebrar en mil pedazos, hmp, que extraño.

Creo que me la llevaré conmigo, seguro que me podrá servir para algo. Acabo de presenciar como acabo con la vida de un Akatsuki realmente fuerte: Deidara, se supone que yo debía asesinarlo, pero ella llego antes e hizo mi trabajo.

Además, es muy seguro que me sirve de entretenimiento, es una mujer, y las mujeres son las únicas que nos pueden dar placer a nosotros los hombres, se oye mal y puede que ellas se sientan ofendidas, pero sin duda ellas pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotros, puesto que ellas no se ciegan y vuelven locas con el conocido "sexo", en cambio nosotros: hacemos lo que sea por obtener ese deseo carnal y satisfacerlo hasta que nos cansemos.

Observó muy detenidamente a Sakura de nuevo: su cabello ha crecido, le llega hasta debajo de la cintura, sus sensuales atributos son más formados y grandes, curvas exquisitas y cara de ángel.

Me dieron unas ganas enormes de apoderarme de sus sensuales y dulces labios ▬quiero hacerle muchas cosas más, por supuesto; indebidas▬, pero desistode mi fabuloso y lujurioso plan, todo porque percibo un chakra fuerte.

Aparece ante mis ojos un ninja de Konoha, es un muchacho de mi misma edad, o al menos eso aparenta ▬tiene el cabello de mi mismo color, pero a diferencia mía, él lo tiene corto y arreglado, ojos iguales a los míos y algo corpulento. Seguro que viene por Sakura, pero no se lo voy a permitir y mucho menos se la voy a entregar.

▬**Deja a mi hermana en paz ▬**me ordenó, exigió él. Le sonrío de medio lado y agregó.

▬**Pues pienso quedarme con tú linda hermana ▬**uso un tonó lujurioso y ronco. Estoy seguro que la lujuria llego hasta mis ojos.

▬ **¡Cállate maldito, eso ni en tus sueños! ▬**sabía que se iba a enojar.

▬**Hmp ▬**contesté simplemente, restándole importancia a su insulto.

No sabía que Sakura tuviera un hermano, es más, ni siquiera sabía que su familia vivía en Konoha, hmp, ni siquiera sabía que tenía familia, ahora que lo pienso mejor... no sé nada sobre Haruno Sakura, creo que ni siquiera lo básico.

Le doy la espalda y comienzo a caminar; con intenciones de marcharme de una buena vez de aquí, comienzo a juntar chakra para invocar un jutsu que aprendí, que consiste en desaparecer sin la típica nube de humo o usar cellos.

Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer, escucho voces y pasos que llegan hasta nuestra posición.

▬ **¡ Suelta a Sakura-chan, Teme! ▬**me ordenó la voz alterada de Naruto.

▬**Es mejor que lo hagas Sasuke ▬**me recomendó ahora la voz de Kakashi. Me volteé completamente hacía ellos tres.

▬ **¿Ó qué? ▬**pregunté retadoramente y con una sonrisa cínica.

▬**No querrás saberlo ▬**me dijo él según hermano de Sakura.

▬**Sasuke, deja a Sakura, no te servirá de nada, te lo asegur****o ▬**trató de persuadirme mi antiguo sensei.

▬**Te equivocas en eso Kakashi, de verdad que te equivocas. Me servirá muchísimo, hasta de diversión me sirve ▬**lo dije con gran lujuria, llevó mi mirada hacía el pecho de Sakura, acercó mi cara a la de ella, sacó mi lengua y lambo su deliciosa mejilla izquierda, los tres presentes vieron mi acción y entrecerraron los ojos**▬. Y eso te lo aseguro con creces ▬**dije con una sonrisa socarrona, aspiró el aroma de la pelirosa.

▬ **¡No voy a permitir eso! ▬**me dijo en tonó muy enojado Kakashi. Hmp, aquí hay gato encerrado, seguro que Kakashi siente algo más que simple cariño por Sakura.

▬**Además, en estos momentos… Konoha necesita a Sakura más que a nada ▬**me dijo la voz tranquilizadora de Kakashi.

▬**Hmp, ¿por qué? ▬**quise saber.

▬**Es la mejor ninja médico de la aldea ▬**me contestó el hiperactivo e idiota más grande del mundo ninja.

▬ **¿Y qué hay de Tsunade? ▬**pregunté con obviedad.

▬**Sakura la ha superado ▬**me contestó ahora él hermano de Sakura.

▬**Hmp. Que lastima entonces; yo también la necesito mucho en ese ámbito ▬**les contesté con preocupación obviamente fingida.

Me di la vuelta y reanude mi andar, pero en el instante en el que iba a desaparecer; Sakura comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y se nota a leguas que muy difícilmente.

▬ **¡Ahh! ▬**se quejó ella en un grito como pudo. Esta sudando mucho, además de estar muy caliente y pálida.

▬**Déjame verla Sasuke ▬**me pidió, ordenó Kakashi. Me volteó hacía él y la extiendo un poco, más no se la entrego.

▬ **¡Su cristal esta de color negro! ▬**se alarmó mucho ante eso**▬. ¡Sai; tráeme su medicamento! ▬**le ordenó con alarma y preocupación en la voz.

El aludido sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal y una botella de quinientos mililitros de agua, el contenido del frasco se lo hecha a la botella, la cierra y agita, camina hasta nosotros tres.

▬**Ponla en el suelo Sasuke ▬**no dije nada y lo hice, estoy muy confundido como para decir algo, sólo me puedo limitar a observar.

Me quede a lado izquierdo de Sakura, Kakashi toma entre su mano derecha la botella ya preparada, la abre.

▬**Sostenla en tus brazos para darle esto Sasuke ▬**a Naruto y al hermano de Sakura no les gusto nada esa petición.

Hice lo que mi ex-sensei me mando, Kakashi lleva la botella hasta los labios de Sakura.

▬**Tómalo Sakura, sabes que te hará bien ▬**al parecer ella lo sabe perfectamente, porque comenzó a tomárselo poco a poco, hasta que se lo acabo por completo.

¿A qué hora despertó completamente de su desmallo? ¿Habrá sido tanto su dolor cómo para volver en sí?

▬ **¡¿Por qué ese maldito cristal no puede quedarse de color rosa por una vez?! ▬**preguntó Naruto muy enojado.

▬**Sakura debió activarlo para defenderse de algo… o de alguien. Así que el cristal no tiene por completo la culpa Naruto ▬**le respondió Kakashi, se me quedo mirando por unos segundos. Yo no fui; por lo mismo no me pongo el saco.

▬ **¿Le hiciste algo Sasuke? ▬**me preguntó Kakashi con seriedad.

▬**Hmp, no. Al contrario; la rescaté de una violación segura ▬**hice una pausa y agregué mirando en una dirección**▬. ¿Qué no ves los cuerpos? ▬**le pregunté, mirando los cuerpos tirados a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Kakashi imitó mi acción y miró en la misma dirección que yo estoy mirando.

▬**Me sorprende que no los hayas matado ▬**me comentó con ironía.

▬**No te preocupes, estuve a punto de hacerlo ▬**le contesté con burla.

▬**Me alegra que no lo hicieras ▬**me dijo con nostalgia.

▬**Hmp, ganas no me faltaron ▬**respondí, ignorando pensamientos mundanos.

Llevó mi mirada obscura al rostro de Sakura, ella tiene los ojos cerrados, esta respirando un poco mejor, sé que esta consiente, porque su respiración no es la de una persona que está durmiendo.

Una gran nostalgia se apodero del aire, creando una atmosfera nada agradable. El antes equipo 7, se encuentra reunido justo ahora, me está dando un poco de curiosidad, curiosidad por tomar una nueva decisión e incluso idear un nuevo plan.

De un momento a otro Sakura comenzó de nuevo a respirar entrecortadamente.

▬**Este medicamento no hace mucho, será mejor que llevemos a Sakura con Tsunade-sama cuanto antes ▬**mencionó Kakashi después de ver el estado de Sakura. Naruto golpeó fuertemente el suelo con su puño derecho.

▬ **¡¿Por qué?! ¡ ¿Por qué tuvo que heredar ese maldito cristal que solo le hace daño?! ▬**preguntó Naruto con gran rabia.

▬**Así tenía que ser; ella era la única digna de llevarlo, nadie más puede llevarlo más que ella ▬**contestó el pelinegro de nombre Sai, agregó**▬. Yo pedía que me lo dieran a mí; para que el sufrimiento fuera mío y no de ella… ¡pero no; solo el líder puede llevarlo! ▬**renegó de su situación.

▬ **¿Estás diciendo que Sakura-chan va a ser la líder del clan? ▬**le preguntó Naruto shockeado, el pelinegro asintió.

▬**Su libertad terminara pronto ▬**agregó con pesar.

Naruto se petrifico, por mi parte solo me enteré de algunas cosas, me dejaron con muchas dudas, me sorprende que soltaran toda esa información en mi presencia.

▬**Vámonos ▬**ordenó Kakashi después de un leve momento**▬. ¿Vienes Sasuke? ▬**me preguntó el peligris con duda y sarcasmo.


End file.
